Not His
by freya Ramsey
Summary: Mary lies john realizes his mistake. sherlock x john top sherlock bottom john.


John didn't understand. How could she do this to him? He knew the baby wasn't his. When sherlock said she was pregnant I had to act like I was happy. I could not say anything since it is the Nite of our wedding. I only married he because she helped me get over my loss for my best mate and the love I have for him but all those feeling came back when he showed up at the restaurant. No one might of not saw sherlock leave but I did. I tried to go after him but Mary wouldn't let go of me so I could. I felt so horrible that I couldn't tell him the truth as far as he know I'm happy but I'm not. I waiting and hoping he suddenly say 2 words but he didn't. I know he cares for but why couldn't he see I would be much happier with him then with Mary.

The wedding is over and Mary and I are sitting in a hotel room she's on the bed still in her wedding dress and I'm pacing. I can't even look at her.

"God damn it Mary why!"

She doesn't even answer she just keeps looking at the ground.

"you know what Mary I'm done. We have been married all but 2 hours and I already want a divorce. So glad we haven't done the marriage license yet so I'm leaving I'll be by the house tomorrow to gather my stuff."

I didn't even let her answer I just left the hotel and hailed down a cab.

"Where to mister." the cabbie asked

"221 baker st"

I got in and he drove I pulled out my phone and called Mrs. Hudson.

it ringed a few times and she picked up.

"Dear why you already calling ?"

"Are you home by chance?"

"yes, of course, why?"

"I'm going to be there soon I'm a few blocks away can you get ready to let me in and don't tell sherlock I'm here."

"Of course dear see you when you get here."

I hung up as the cab stopped paid the cabbie and Mrs. Hudson met me outside.

"Is he here?"

"yes, he's laying on the couch hun why are you here?"

"she cheated on me and she's pregnant and the kid isn't mine. Never through the longest, my marriage would last is two hours. But I should of know the one person I truly love is in there laying on the couch."

All Mrs. Hudson can do is nod and let me in. I head up the stairs and I was standing in the doorway and he was laying on the couch his back facing me.

"Mrs. Hudson if its more tea I'm going to end up throwing it out the window."

Sherlock says demand

"Now that's not a way to talk to Mrs. Hudson now is it sherlock."

he jumps up and looks a little startled

"Aren't you supposed to be on your sex holiday right now," he says glaring at me.

"Um no as of 15 minutes ago I got a divorce."

"What! why!" he exclaimed

I walked into the room moving a bit closer to sherlock and took my suit jacket off.

"You deduced that Mary was pregnant."

"What does that has to do with anything."

"Sherlock It's not mine. I haven't slept with her since you came back. So if It was mine she would be around 2-3 months by now maybe further but since she doesn't look like it and didn't deny cheating on me"

"Then why didn't you come after me when I left." sherlock asked

"I tried but she wouldn't let go I think she realized that this was the end for us which it would have come so much earlier if you would have said those two simple words sherlock."

"Why you were happy. you looked so happy and your happiness is all that matters to me."

I moved closer to sherlock until I was standing in front of him.

"Sherlock my happiness is here with you,"

I reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him. He froze for a moment then relaxed in the kiss and kissed me back. his hands went to my hips.

I licked his lips and he opened up his mouth and I slipped my tongue in and we fought for dominance.

He pulled away so we could breathe for a moment.

"John your not gay. you always said so yourself."

"Have you once here me say I'm straight? No, you haven't I'm not gay and I'm not entirely straight either. I'm Bisexual but prefer guys over girls anyway."

"Then why were you always dating all those girls?"

"Sherlock they were so I could try to get over you because you where Mr. I'm married to my work. I had no chance with you."

"John your part of my work."

"oh... Well, that makes this a lot easier than."

I pulled sherlock back down and we kissed again. His hands pulled on my shirt and he untucked it from trousers.

"Sherlock maybe we should take this to your bedroom."

Sherlock just nods at me.

I give him a peck and grab his hand and drag him to his bedroom I pulled him in and shut the door. I was suddenly pushed against the door. He has me pinned to the door with his fingers interlocked with mine and above my head and he started kissing me. I tried fighting for dominance but lost in the end. Sherlock pulled away and threw me onto the bed.

Sherlock

After I threw John onto the bed I walked to the bed and straddled him. unbuttoned his shirt. I love that I get to be the one to get him out of the suit instead of mary. I can't believe that she would do this to him. Ok so need to stop thinking about mary. Tonight is all about John.

I pulled his shirt off and threw it to an unknown corner in my room. I leaned down and kissed him. He tried fighting me again on dominance but didn't work he gave in and started moaning.

Never thought I would love that noise coming from him. It was beautiful. My hands moved up and down his sides. He pulled up on my shirt I pulled and took my shirt off and threw it behind me. I leaned down and started kissing his neck and rutted against john. I unbuttoned john trousers and pulled them off. I stood up and took mine off along with my pants and Johns. I leaned back down and kissed john and ran my hand along his prick. his body arched up. "god sherlock you're going to be the death of me." he moaned out. I smirk and bend down and lick the tip of his prick. His body arched. "Fuck." john moaned again I took him into my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks and kept sucking and rubbing what I couldn't suck. he was moaning like crazy his hands were entangled in my hair.

I pulled away and looked at him. He is so beautiful to me. "John can you reach into my nightstand and grab the lube." he Just nods.

get the lube and hands it to me. I open it and put some on my fingers and try to warm it up a little before I deiced to start. I leaned down and took him back into my mouth.

I circled a finger around his hole and then pushed one in. He started panting more I moved my finger and quit sucking.

I soon was adding in another and felt my fingers brush over his prostate and his hips jerked and he tried to ride my fingers but I pushed down on his waist and wouldn't let him move he started whining.

I added a third finger and he was trying to wiggle out from under my hand. "God Sherlock please I'm ready."

I pulled my fingers out and reached for the lube and put some on my prick and lined myself with him grabbed his leg and pulled it to circle around my hip.

I then pushed in slowly until I was fully in. I did my best not to move until I was certain john was ready and slowly moved in and out.

soon john was withering under me. "Sherlock please move faster."

that's all I needed before I found myself pounding into him,

I kept trying to angle myself so I could find his prostate.

"Oh fuck Sherlock." John gripped my back harder and dug his fingers into my back. I had found it and kept pounding into it.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Sherlock, I'm so close."

"mmm, John let go." I felt him clench tightly around me as he came. I came right after him.

I pulled out and collapsed next to john out of breath.

"damn is it always going to be like that?" I asked john.

he laughed and rolled so his head was laying on my chest. I brought his body closer to me till it looked like I was hugging him.

"I love you sherlock."

"I love you to john." I kissed his forehead.


End file.
